


Secrets of the Shotz Breakroom

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Relationships: Shirley Feeney/Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman





	1. Chapter 1

After that situation with that viper Vivan McCaferty, and how it ended, Squiggy still got various glares from some of her coworkers up in that department. Vivian came down to the lunch room as she was allowed to but made sure it was not when Squiggy or his friends were down there Apparently Squiggy had been branded a love'em and leave'em type guy. It was only when Cathy, one of the others up in that department confronted him that he found this all out.

"How DARE you! Vivian told me and the others what you did to her! You are a sick little man."

Squiggy looked at her. "I did nothing to her. Not ever" he said and wished that Lenny would show up. Lenny had told Squig he'd be in the lunch room a little later than planned.

Cathy laughed menacingly. "That's not what Vivian said. She said you basically attacked her that day when you were in her apartment! Knowing you and your reputation I believe what she said."

Squiggy's mouth dropped in shock. "Nothing happened between me and her!" he repeated. He was annoyed that it was Vivian spreading a nasty rumor about him. He really didn't like it. 

"Now I know how Shirley felt" he muttered to himself.

Cathy continued to glare and blocked the sandwhich machine. "You ain't getting your paws on these sandwhiches you lecherous lout" she said.

Lenny, Shirley and Laverne entered the room just in time.

"What's going on here?" Laverne asked. Despite the fact the boys drove Laverne and Shirley crazy Laverne tended to take on a sisterly feeling towards him and would smack anyone who would hurt him.

"Oh its Defazio, Lenny the loser and the girl that fooled around with Squiggy here a couple of years ago." said Cathy.

Laverne glared at her. "Squig, what is going on?"

"This is a friend of Vivian...she" began Squiggy but stopped as Laverne was about to punch her and Lenny and Shirley had to hold her back.

"I hate that girl Squig" Laverne said.

"The feeling is mutual." Cathy said.

"She's spreadin' rumors that Vivian and me did something." Squiggy said.

"Who is spreadin' those rumors" Shirley asked.

"Vivian told me that Andy here attacked her that night he was supposedly painting her bedroom!" Cathy said.

The other three exchanged glances, looked at Squiggy then at Cathy again. "Vivian is lying" Lenny told her. "Absolutely nothing happened between Vivian and Squiggy"

"Surrrre just like nothing happened between you and Shirley." Cathy said with a guffaw.

"HE was fixing my zipper?" said Shirley!

"OH really, that's not what I saw." Cathy said.

"Cathy you weren't even working here when that happened!" Laverne said.

Cathy looked at the others and a hint of a smirk was on Cathy's lips. "You haven't even told your friends have you...." she said.

Shirley and Squiggy exchanged glances.

Lenny and Laverne looked from Cathy to the other two then Laverne spoke. "What are you talking about. When did this incident happen?"

"Oh it happened two days ago. Vivian saw it all happen too and she was angry because now she knew why Andy here dumped her."

Shirley and Squiggy didn't respond just looked at each other realizing _the jig is up ___


	2. Just a little Hanky Panky

Cathy smirked, turned on her heel and walked out the breakroom door leaving Lenny & Laverne staring at Shirley and Squiggy.

"Before I have a coronary, you need to spill it!" Laverne said.

Shirley & Squiggy looked very uncomfortable. "It didn't start out bad - uh I really had intended to fix her zipper...." Squggy said but he couldn't finish.

"Shirl?" Laverne inquired.

"I uh had an issue with my zipper as he said so like the last time I was in the break room here and took my skirt off and Squig walked in...."

_"Shirley what are you trying to do to me!" Squiggy asked_  
_"My zipper is stuck again" she said_  
_"Here give it to me, i'll take a look at it."_  
_She handed it to him and sighed. "Why does this happen?" she moaned. "Damnit!""_  
_"What's the matter now?"_  
_"The top two buttons on my blouse are giving off a peep show!" she said and searched in her locker her spare shirt."_  
_Squiggy looked at her and did a double take. She had found a spare shirt and was standing in front of him now with just her bra on._  
_Squggy quickly turned to face the other way and continued to fix the zipper._  
_"Shirl, this is how rumors get started." he warned._  
_"I know, but i needed to change my shirt. Damn it! this one has a stain on it."_  
_Squiggy was getting a little warm and he knew how he felt inside. The bulge in his coveralls was getting bigger._  
_"Did you fix the zipper?" she asked._  
_"Are you dressed." he asked._  
_"Yes" she said._  
_he turned around and she was half-dressed. She was wearing her slip and her bra with the smock"_  
_She noticed his bulge. "Is that...."she began. he nodded._  
_"That's a reaction to me?"_  
_Unable to talk he just nodded._  
_"You've never reacted this way about me before" she said._  
_"I've never been this hungry and seen you so um...like that before" he managed._  
_"You're sex starved?"_  
_"Vivian wouldn't let me touch her._  
_Shirley looked at her friend and motioned for him to approach._  
_"Can you lock the door Andrew" she commanded._  
_"What do you have in mind"_  
_She smiled as she approached him and slowly unbuttoned his coveralls leaving him in his tshirt and boxers. The bulge had gotten bigger._  
_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_  
_"You are lonely Andrew. I've heard you moan through the dumbwaiter"_  
_He blushed._  
_Shirley took the lead and gave him the deepest kiss she had ever given a guy in her entire life. She reached down and liberated his bulge and made him moan extra loud while she was having her way with it. He in turn pressed his face against her breasts (still covered by the bra) and they both enjoyed the moment."_  
_"AHEM" a voice said._  
_They turned and saw Cathy & Vivian staring at them their mouths wide open in shock._

__"So you see WHY we couldn't tell you!" Shirley said. Laverne looked at her and shook her head. "Shirley wait-for-the-wedding-night-Feeney and Andrew Squiggman... who would have guessed."_ _

____  
"She was trying to cheer me up after Vivian!" he said.  
"So they caught you. Nobody else knows about you to so how didja keep it quiet from Viper Vivian?" 

__Shirley and Squiggy exchanged looks. "We had to do her bidding and I had to buy her that avocado Frigidaire. Plus she wanted us to continue our little session back at her place so she could watch." he said and when Squiggy revealed that he blushed redder than ever imagined._ _


	3. Revelations

Laverne and Lenny stared at Shirley and Squiggy and then at each other.

"She makes you give her a _show_ for keeping quiet about you two fooling around at work?"

"Yes. I am so embarrassed." Squiggy groaned and hung his head.

"Well I'm just as embarrassed Squig. It didn't bode well for me either."

"Well I ..." Squiggy couldn't' finish. 

"He seems more embarrassed than you Shirl" Laverne said 

Shirley didn't reply and Squiggy muttered something nobody could hear.

"What did you say?" Laverne asked.

"The last time we went over to Vivian's - She wanted me and Shirley go to um...full throttle and I told her no I wouldn't do that. I wasn't' about to get naked and have sex with Shirley in front of them. We had just been engaging in heavy petting and making out not full on porno!" 

"What did she do?"

"She actually picked up the telephone and put a call into Max Shotz to report us." he said.

Shirley nodded.

"So what then you told her you'd do it?" Lenny said in shock.

"We had no choice. WE were about to get reported to Max Shotz himself. I know what she would have said. She would have lied just like she lied about everything else about me."

"So what happened?" Lenny asked.

Squiggy turned to Lenny. "Take a guess" he replied.

Lenny sucked in his breath. "You couldn't do it?"

Squiggy nodded. "Totally limp. I had never felt such humiliation in my life it was awful being gawked at." he said. "I disappointed Shirley totally. "

Shirley looked at him. "Squig, you didn't 'disappoint' me. You were under stress and coercion by her. I mean remember what we tried to um make it hard?" 

Squiggy nodded but didn't elaborate. "Nobody can perform under pressure like that." he said. 

"She wants us to go back and do it again. She's going to keep blackmailing us or she'll squeal to Max Shotz if we don't"

"She's blackmailing you and she needs to pay for that!"

"What can we do to stop it?" Shirley asked.

"First off - don't fool around in the break room" Lenny said and bit his palm. Laverne shushed him.

Squiggy whirled on him. "We may have fooled around a little but we didn't have sex." Squiggy said. "Unlike what Cathy saw you and Lenny doing in the truck the other day!" 

Lenny and Laverne exchanged glances. "What?"

"Next time you wanna vod-eo do in the beer truck - make sure it's not in the Shotz parking lot. Laverne you gave many people a nice view of your sweater puppies." Squiggy said.

Laverne and Lenny exchanged glances. They realized that yea they had better be careful.

"We need to put the kibosh in this blackmail or it will get worse. Vivian and Cathy are vipers they are out to get me because they hate me" 

"She made you buy that fridge and you were late again with the rent." Shirley said. "Luckily I had a few extra bucks to give him to cover. Edna warned us that they needed to pay no later than a week late. If she had it her way she would have extended it but she needed that money for building expenses such as utilities and what not. They were not the only ones who were late with the rent.

"IF we could catch her doing something bad then we can turn it around on her and black mail her" Squiggy said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right and it could backfire on us." Shirley warned.

They sighed it was time to go back to work as their lunch break was over.

A half hour later, the girls were still on the bottle capping line, but Squiggy and Lenny were headed to the breakroom. Apparently they were needed to go to Green Bay for a delivery and they wanted to stack up on snacks. They opened the door to the breakroom and stood there in shock.

"Andy?"

"Vivian & Cathy?" Lenny said and at the sight of two girls engaged in what they were doing he bit his palm. Squiggy made his kissy sounds but then crossed his arms in front of his chest. Lenny, who had a camera around his neck snapped a photo of the two girls. Topless wearing only the skimpiest of underpants Cathy holding a sex toy.

"Well lookee what we have here" Squiggy said. "Len lock the door" 

"We'll scream if you do that."

"Shut up you viper. WE have this place wired plus Len has this photo he took of the two of you. So all your shenanigans will be known if you don't agree to what I have to say. "

"Black mail"

"Same as what you were doin' to Shirley and me and we weren't even engaging in as much as you two." he said.

"We'll scream" Cathy said.

"The whole room is wired and well Max Shotz can play the recording if he so desires."

"What is the deal" Cathy said.

"Cathy! NO" Vivian said.

"Oh shut up!" she said. "You don't even like men so why were you so interested in watching Andy and Shirly get it on!" 

"So that's your little secret." Squiggy said.... "Well Mr. Shotz and anyone upstairs can hear this convo regardless..."

"We can spill about you and Shirley."

"Nothing actually happened sexually between us - just a little playtime" he said.

"You both were half naked."

"Just like you two are now and more so." Squiggy said.

The girls got dressed, realizing they were almost naked in front of both boys.

"We'll go to Mr. Shotz office and tell him to erase the tape and you call off your blackmail" Squiggy said. "Oh and gimme back the money for that Frigidaire.

While Lenny went up to the admin office and took the recording from where he had everything set up without Mr. Shotz knowing Squiggy signed a paper saying that he and Lenny won't spill their secret as long as the secret of Squiggy and Shirley is under wraps. BUT if it is spilled and Max finds out then the other can spill the secret. They got Shirley to sign the agreement too.

Lenny and Laverne were much more careful about their vodeo-do in the beer truck and decided to do any action in the back and as for Squiggy and Shirley, they made sure they had extra change of in their lockers in case of zipper breakages or the like. Even Squiggy's coveralls have zippers and with him since it is a one piece having a busted zipper isn't as easy to fix.... he should know.... as it happened not long after the original incident where he was fixing Shirley's zipper. Poor Squig didn't have a spare pair of coveralls in his locker so he had to borrow a smock from Shirley to go to the supply room. That day in question Squig wasn't wearing underwear...... he hadn't yet done his laundry...... He gave anyone he walked by a peep show.


End file.
